Because, Because
by Dragonblossom14
Summary: This story is set in Shamanic Princess. It's not well known but I really like this series. The story centers around the characters of Lena and Leon.


Body

Because, Because... 

A pair of nervous hands lit a trembling cigarette. A pair of full, taut lips smothered the butt of the cigarette. He placed his chair in front of the large window in his room. A pair of solemn, blue eyes gazed at the accusing moon. "You have no right to judge me. No right." 

He pushed himself out of the chair and headed for the door. He grasped the doorknob with a sweaty palm and immediately wanted to withdraw it. He took one last drag of his cigarette and crushed it in his hand. He took a breath and opened the door. The door's creak seemed to echo throughout the mansion. "It'll all be over soon." He whispered to himself as the door closed silently behind him. 

His footsteps were consumed in the lush carpet of the hall. As he drew nearer he could hear her. She had just stepped out of the shower. The scent of the lavender soap she favored so wafted down the halls. For a moment he just stood there. He had bought her that soap. The lavender scent slithered down the halls and sank its fangs into his heart. He dropped to one knee and clenched his chest. A moment later he was up and heading toward her room. He could hear her singing. Her innocent, unassuming song filled his ears. 

Her door opened quietly at his touch. Instantly, the steam from her shower engulfed him and drowned him in lavender. He glared down at the short dagger in his hand. It will all be over soon. Soon. He tore his gaze away and caught a glimpse of her. Her beautiful, white body, dressed only in her silken teal hair, danced lightly before him. "Leon?" Her charming voice broke his concentration. He said nothing. He only stared. She attempted to wrap a modest towel around her but the cloth slipped from her fingers. The pink towel slithered down her body as if to mock him. It slithered down her stomach, thighs and elegant legs. Her olive eyes stared at him with bewilderment. 

Sliding the dagger into his pocket, he made his way toward her. He slid an arm around her curving hips and caressed her face with his free hand. He leaned in to kiss her. Her body was still wet from the shower. Her skin was drowned in lavender. She felt so soft, so yielding under his touch. She moaned ever so slightly as his hands traced her hips and thighs. He deepened the kiss and found her lips still wet from the shower. Oddly enough, she returned the kiss and took his soft, brown face in her hands. He broke the kiss. "Leon..." An embarrassed smile graced her face and her olive eyes seemed to light up with ecstasy but it was already too late. "Leon?" Her enchanting smile faded and her eyes went wide with terror. 

The blade sliced the air silently. Blood gushed from her throat. He caught her silken body as it sank to the floor. He laid her down on the lush carpet. A snake of blood slithered down her porcelain body, down past parts he could never touch. It slithered down between her breasts, down her stomach, it slithered over her treasure and coiled itself on the lush carpet below. He traced the snake's path and shuddered internally. He kissed her forehead. Their eyes met. He could see her bewilderment, her hurt, her pain and her sorrow reflected in those glossy olive eyes. Why? He kissed her cold, blood drowned lips. Absently, he licked the lavender flavored blood from his own lips. Why? She died not knowing. 

A pair of bloody hands lit a trembling cigarette. A pair of full, taut lips smothered the scarlet butt of the cigarette. His chair remained in front of the large window. A pair of solemn, blue eyes gazed up at the accusing moon. "You have no right to judge me. Why? Lena, my princess, I did it because, because..." Cold tears slithered down his face. "..because I loved you. And yet you did not love me. Why? Why couldn't you love me?" He took a long drag of the defiled cigarette and let out a slow, shaky breath. Cold, guilty eyes stared up at the moon. "You have no right."****

****


End file.
